DE 10 2008 013 794 B3 discloses a vehicle seat, in particular a utility vehicle seat, with a scissors-type frame which is rockable and height-adjustable, with a gas spring and at least one pair of rockers which cross over each other at a scissors axis, and a control device for level control and for height adjustment of the scissors-type frame. The control device comprises a valve device with valves for activating the gas spring, a control link and a sensing member for sensing the control link, wherein the control link and the sensing member are kinematically assigned to different parts of the scissors-type frame which are movable relative to each other. The control link and the valve device are kinematically assigned to a first rocker and the sensing member to a second rocker. The control link is arranged pivotably about a pivot axis and for actuating the valve device. In order to change the height of the scissors-type frame, and therefore the height of the vehicle seat, the sensing member is rotated relative to the scissors axis by means of a cable pull. The sensing member thereby actuates the control link, as a result of which the valve device ventilates or vents the gas spring until the desired height is reached.
The rotation of the sensing member by means of the cable pull can take place by means of a latching switch, as is known, for example, from DE 10 2011 014 234 A1. Said latching switch permits the specification of a desired value and comprises a latching track with a plurality of latches, a lever which is pivotable about an axis, and at least one latching element which, by engagement in a latch, fixes the latching switch in a discrete latching position, wherein the at least one latching element is of spring-like design.